


angelbaby88

by LtSaraDHarkness



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, Horror, Literature, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtSaraDHarkness/pseuds/LtSaraDHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in about 2 minutes! at 8: 53 pm! im posting it just to see how! b/c i write alot and i would post it but im not sure how yet!</p>
<p> </p>
    </blockquote>





	angelbaby88

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in about 2 minutes! at 8: 53 pm! im posting it just to see how! b/c i write alot and i would post it but im not sure how yet!
> 
>  

**Other World**  
_Victor Ti  
June 4, 2007_

**I used to really believe.  
Or at least I thought I did.**

**Then my Father died,  
And I woke up just a little.**

**And now with years to open mine eyez,  
I see without the gift of belief.**

**And if your eyes were open,  
And filled with the blood of years of pain.**

**Then you would see and know,  
As I see and know**


End file.
